Loving Dean: Pretend
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Drabble! Sequel to the "Loving Samantha" drabble series! Fifth in the "Loving Dean" drabble series. Samantha Winchester has a small, loving moment with her brother, Dean Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! Girl!SamxDean


_Title: Loving Dean: Pretend_

_Summary: Drabble! Sequel to the "Loving Samantha" drabble series! Fifth in the "Loving Dean" drabble series. Samantha Winchester has a small, loving moment with her brother, Dean Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! Girl!SamxDean_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: Alrighty, here's another one. ;) Sorry this came out so late.**

**Anyway, this happens during "Loving Samantha: Denial." Weren't you guys always wondering why Samantha had gotten so pissed off at the bartender enough to throw shredded pieces of paper in his face and then slap him and walk away? Well, now you guys shall find out.**

**And if you guys don't remember "Loving Samantha: Denial" or haven't read the "Loving Samantha" drabble series yet, I advice that you do. Well, you don't have to, but, you know, you'll be in the loop more. :D**

**Since I haven't updated for so long, I decided to make this a little longer than usual. Hope you're happy with the length. ;)  
**

**What do I own? Only this drabble.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Loving Dean: Pretend**

**Drabble**

Okay...he was looking.

"Hey," Samantha Winchester drawled out in a lazy voice, giving the cute bartender a smile, "I'm Samantha. And just might who you be?" Sure, he was cute, but, seriously, who could beat a guy like _Dean Winchester_? This made her quite jealous, though.

Knowing that many women probably looked at him, thought..._God_, it was just painful to even_ think_. Though, now, the pain was a little better, knowing that Dean was just staring at her right now. Well, glaring at her and the bartender, but, hey - same thing, right? Samantha liked to believe so.

The bartender gave her a smile. "Name's Greg." Samantha flashed him the irresistible Winchester smile, just to rub in some salt on Dean's wound.

"Well, its nice to meet you..._Greg_." She acted like she was testing his name out, letting his name come out nice and slow, letting it roll off her tongue in a sexy way like all those country girls can. Dean always did like those country girls. Greg flashed her a smile and then grabbed a notepad and pen, scribbling down what looked like to be his phone number. Samantha smiled happily to herself, seeing Dean narrow his eyes even more from the corner of her eye.

_Perfect._

Pretend to be interested in the bartender?_ Check._ Get Dean angry? _Check_. Get the bartender's phone number? _Check._ Get Dean insanely jealous? _Check._ Sure, she wasn't exactly sure if Dean liked her in the way she hoped he did, but just getting him all over-protective was too much fun to do. Just to show him who he was missing out on, havin sex with all those skanky whores who didn't deserve him. Truthfully, she didn't exactly know when these feelings started, but there was no way in Hell she really wanted them to stop, either.

"You sure your, uh...boyfriend over there won't mind? 'Cause, um, I know that you're trying to make him jealous." Greg said a little awkwardly. Samantha let out a breath of relief. Great, then this would be easy. Just ask the bartender to -

"But, ah, I don't mind," He whispered, leaning in closer, "I wouldn't mind showing him, uh, a little smooch action. Would totally get him steaming, I'm sure." He started to stare at her lips.

- pretend as if he was interested in her.

Getting off of her stool, she ripped up the piece of paper and threw it in his face. She then reached over and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, his face full of complete and utter shock. She then stalked over to where Dean was playing darts and practically threw herself onto the chair he had been sitting on before when they had walked into the bar. Her face pulled into an angry pout, she grabbed a couple of tissues and began shredding them.

"So much for pretending..." She mumbled underneath her breath angrily.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Hope you liked it. :)**

**Review please!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
